Happily Ever After Sort Of/Gallery
Off the Record dead rising 2 off the record happily ever after sort of pp picture.jpg Finding LaShawndra File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (36).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (35).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (34).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (33).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (32).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (31).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (29).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (30).png Travel to Gordon File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (28).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (27).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (26).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (25).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (24).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (23).png Conversation with Gordon File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (21).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (20).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (19).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (18).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (17).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (16).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (15).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (13).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (14).png Escort the Couple File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (12).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (11).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (10).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (9).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (8).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (7).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (6).png File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (5).png Escort Reward File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (4).png|"He might not have been brave, but Gordon's still my baby" File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (3).png|Escort Complete File:Dead rising 2 lashawndra mission justin tv 00182 (2).png|Bonus 10,000 pp each Finding LaShawndra Finding Gordon Trivia *Text in the game files which may not be used: That good for nothing little SHRIMP! I am way too fine to be left alone in this mess. What kind of man leaves a beautiful woman like me out here alone? Hey, are you alright, lady? My momma always said he wasn't no real man. If Gordon stayed with me, I could've protected his skinny ass! I'm so worthless. I'll never forgive myself for leaving her out there. Why couldn't I be brave? I should have stayed with her. Hey buddy, there are zombies everywhere! Come with me and I'll get you to a safe place. I cannot... *sniff*... I'm a coward that doesn't deserve to live. I left my wife out there... I'm useless. A useless coward. Gordon Terence Dawkins is a useless coward! @C'mon buddy, just follow me back to the Safe House. Maybe your wife is already there? She sounds like the sturdy type. She is a tough lady... Alright. I'll go with you. My little twerp of a husband left me! Is that "little twerp" a skinny guy, real nervous? That's my Gordon! Bring me to him so I can regulate his ass! I'm such a coward. I cannot believe I left my wife out there... Your wife wouldn't happen to be a... ummm... "big boned" woman in yellow, would she? You found my Pookums! Take me to her, please! That's her! That's my little water buffalo! Where is she? I'm really sorry, man. But she didn't make it... What? My LaShawndra is gone? I'm sorry, buddy. But what do I do now? How can I live without her? C'mon. We cannot do this here, it's too dangerous. Just come with me. I promise it will be okay. *sniff*... I miss her already. That's my Gordon! Is he alright?! I'm really sorry, ma'am. But he had a... little accident. He didn't make it. No... NO! Not my Gordon! *sniff* My baby! He was too weak. If he stayed, I could have protected his sorry ass... *sniff*... Alright. My little Gordon's gone to a better place. Gordon better be sorry he ever left me. *When Gordon is saved, he says: "I might have been better off with the zombies."